From darkness with love
by SerpySnape
Summary: Emma vient de se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de Regina et succède ainsi à Rumplestiltskin en tant que Ténébreuse. Elle ne se doute pas que cette immersion dans les ténèbres fera remonter à la surface ses sentiments les plus sombres, mais aussi un secret profondément enfoui. Une descente aux enfers dont elle ne sortira pas indemne... mais pas seule non plus.
1. Chapitre 1

Au moment même où les ténèbres s'emparaient d'Emma Swan, s'insinuant dans ses veines, s'infiltrant dans chacun des pores de sa peau, le ciel se couvrit brusquement au-dessus de Storybrooke. Le tonnerre gronda, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel par centaines.  
C'était tout sauf un orage naturel...  
Tous levèrent les yeux pour observer le phénomène. Tous à l'exception de Regina. Elle ne quitta pas Emma des yeux une seule seconde tandis que les ténèbres prenaient possession du corps et de l'esprit de la Sauveuse... qui ne le serait plus désormais.  
Pendant quelques fractions de seconde, les yeux sombres de Regina captèrent le regard émeraude de celle qui était devenue contre toute attente son amie. Elle y lut de la peur et du soulagement mêlés... mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose que Regina ne parvint pas à identifier, mais qui la bouleversa étrangement.  
Cependant, sa perplexité fit aussitôt place à la stupéfaction : le tourbillon de volutes noires qui encerclait Emma disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, emportant la Ténébreuse avec lui.

 _La magie a un prix et c'était à moi de le payer... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé les ténèbres me détruire Emma ?_

De gigantesques vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers avec fracas. Assise sur la plage, ses genoux ramenés vers elle, Emma regardait l'océan déchaîné sans le voir, perdue qu'elle était dans d'obscures pensées.

Elle ne remarqua donc pas que le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux indifférents rappelait curieusement la bataille qui faisait à présent rage en elle.  
Car des vagues autrement plus dangereuses se fracassaient contre son crâne et déferlaient au plus profond de son être. Elles se précipitaient avec force, sans relâche, sur les remparts qu'elle avait érigés en elle il y a bien longtemps de cela, des remparts qu'elle avait construits afin de contenir la colère et la rancœur cumulées pendant toutes ces années.  
Seraient-ils assez solides ? Résisteraient-ils à la tempête qui menaçait de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle ? De faire voler en éclats les barrières pourtant solides qui la protégeaient d'elle-même depuis toujours?

Tandis que lumière et obscurité se livraient ainsi un combat acharné au plus profond de son âme, un bruit, étrange mais familier, retentit dans son dos. La Ténébreuse ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ou même d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle avait deviné d'emblée l'identité de celle qui venait de se téléporter derrière elle.

\- Si tu cherches la Sauveuse, elle n'est plus ici, déclara la blonde, sarcastique. Tu as perdu ton temps, Regina. Et la possibilité d'avoir une fin heureuse par la même occasion. Dommage pour toi...

Prise au dépourvu par le sarcasme d'Emma et cette voix traînante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comprenant que la Ténébreuse cherchait à la provoquer, elle décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

\- C'est Henry qui m'envoie. J'ai utilisé un sort de localisation pour te retrouver. Une seule goutte de son sang aura suffi.

La seule mention de Henry et de son sang versé suffit à faire éclater la colère de Emma, latente et insidieuse depuis que les ténèbres avaient pris possession d'elle.  
Elle se leva d'un bond et fit face à Regina. Des éclairs déchirèrent à nouveau le ciel à cet instant précis et la brune les vit éclairer le regard haineux de son amie – si du moins elle pouvait encore la considérer comme telle – de la plus menaçante des façons.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? s'insurgea la Ténébreuse , un tremblement de rage dans la voix.

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je me serve de la dague pour te contraindre à revenir? ironisa Regina.

Emma réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait plus la dague en sa possession, détail qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Comprenant qu'elle était à la merci de Regina, le sentiment de haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard s'intensifia davantage jusqu'à la submerger entièrement.  
Alors, à son insu, la main droite de la Ténébreuse se mit à trembler imperceptiblement, et ses doigts se crispèrent.  
Regina sentit alors une main invisible se refermer autour de son cou.

\- Emma... Arrête... articula-t-elle d'une voix faible tandis que les doigts invisibles resserraient leur étreinte.

Mais Emma semblait n'avoir aucun contrôle si sur ses émotions ni sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs...

Regina ne put que fermer les yeux, acceptant son sort. Elle allait mourir étranglée par celle qui lui avait pourtant offert son amitié. Une larme s'échappa d'une de ses paupières closes et roula sur sa joue.  
Quand Emma vit la larme couler lentement sur le visage de Regina, cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle parut subitement reprendre ses esprits, tandis que la lueur de haine qui allumait son regard disparaissait peu à peu.  
Réalisant avec horreur qu'elle était sur le point d'ôter la vie à Regina, elle serra les poings, le droit continuant toujours de vibrer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et réussit à stopper le flux de magie noire à l'intérieur de sa main.

Regina tomba et se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur le sable, face contre terre. Suffocant toujours, elle se redressa sur ses mains péniblement.

\- Regina... Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Emma, partagée entre affliction et culpabilité.

La brune ne répondit pas et, sans un regard pour Emma, se contenta d'un léger signe de tête, tout en portant une main à son cou qui lui faisait encore mal.  
Quand les battements de son cœur et sa respiration retrouvèrent un rythme normal, elle entreprit de s'éloigner de la Ténébreuse.

\- Je suis désolée, l'entendit-elle souffler dans son dos, d'une voix presque implorante.

\- Je n'ai pas la dague, déclara soudain la mairesse en interrompant ses pas. C'est bien moi qui l'ai ramassée mais je l'ai remise aussitôt à Henry. Il était hors de question que quiconque s'en serve contre toi.

Abasourdie par cette révélation, Emma ne répondit rien.

Regina s'éloigna à nouveau, le bruit du tonnerre accompagnant ses pas. Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement, faisant face à la Ténébreuse.

\- Je pensais vraiment que tu me connaissais Emma... et que tu me faisais confiance.

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit alors sur les deux jeunes femmes, qui se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt trempées jusqu'aux os. Elles se dévisagèrent en silence à travers les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur elles.  
Aucune des deux ne remarqua les larmes de l'autre, mêlées aux gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur leurs visages.

Puis, d'un mouvement gracieux de ses bras, Regina se volatilisa dans une brume violette caractéristique.


	2. Chapitre 2

La reine ne s'était pas matérialisée dans son salon car elle savait que Henry et ses grands-parents l'attendaient là afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Emma. Elle avait préféré se téléporter directement dans sa chambre, voulant profiter d'un moment de calme avant de rejoindre les autres.

D'un geste fluide du poignet, la brune se sécha le temps d'un clignement d'œil puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec la Ténébreuse.  
Celle-ci s'était d'emblée montrée hostile envers elle, et Regina était perplexe quant à la raison de cette hostilité.  
Se pouvait-il que la haine de Emma à son égard fût seulement le fait de la magie noire ou avait-elle toujours été là, enfouie en elle, et soudain révélée au grand jour ?

Regina réalisa qu'il lui importait de connaître la réponse à cette question. Elle voulait croire que les ténèbres étaient seules responsables du comportement de Emma sur la plage. L'idée même que la jeune femme ait pu _désirer_ la blesser, la faire souffrir, lui était inconcevable. Et, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, cela lui était même, à dire vrai, insupportable...  
Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit finalement prise d'affection pour cette satanée Sauveuse ?

Quand celle-ci brisa la malédiction en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils, tous leurs souvenirs furent rendus aux habitants de Storybrooke, mais les aventures de la blonde ne s'arrêtèrent pas là pour autant...  
Et à ce moment-là, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour la Méchante Reine se battrait à ses côtés et qu'une complicité naîtrait bientôt entre elles deux, Emma n'en aurait certainement pas cru un mot.  
Mais ce fut pourtant bel et bien ce qui arriva. Et Regina songea à toutes les fois où la blonde lui avait sauvé la vie, à toutes les fois où la Sauveuse avait défendu et soutenu la Méchante Reine envers et contre tous. Elle avait même décidé de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour que la brune – « méchante » ou pas – ait sa fin heureuse.

Regina se redressa dans son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. Emma Swan s'était évertuée, ces derniers mois, à gagner sa confiance et son amitié. Elle venait même de se sacrifier afin que la reine puisse continuer à se battre pour obtenir la fin heureuse qu'elle avait toujours désirée.

Pouvait-on haïr une personne et se sacrifier pour elle ?

Regina se secoua la tête et se leva précipitamment de son lit. Elle réalisa que les événements de la soirée l'avaient épuisée et qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires. Elle réfléchirait mieux le lendemain, à tête reposée, en espérant que la Ténébreuse ne commettrait rien de fâcheux d'ici là...  
Pour le moment, le plus important était de rassurer Henry et les Charmant.  
Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire aux autres sans les alarmer davantage.

***

Depuis le hall d'entrée, elle vit d'abord Blanche-Neige et Henry assis sur le canapé, silencieux et la tête baissée. La princesse se tordait les mains nerveusement tandis que son mari faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce. Tous trois semblaient absorbés dans leurs pensées et aucun d'eux ne la remarqua. Crochet et Robin étaient là eux aussi, et conversaient à voix basse à l'autre bout du salon.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et avança en direction du séjour, faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage immaculé du hall d'entrée. Tous levèrent alors la tête vers elle. Charmant avait cessé d'arpenter la pièce de long en large tandis que Robin et le pirate avaient interrompu leur discussion.

\- Ah Regina, vous voilà ! s'exclama Blanche, visiblement soulagée. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude...

\- Avez-vous pu voir Emma ? s'enquit le prince sans cérémonie.

La reine, les mains sur les hanches, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Elle va bien, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer d'une personne sous l'emprise des ténèbres.

Puis, après, un soupir :

\- Mais je dois vous prévenir que cette nouvelle Emma n'est plus du tout la Emma que nous connaissons... Je suggère que nous restions tous sur nos gardes. La Ténébreuse...

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, la coupa alors Crochet, furieux.

\- Et comment devrais-je l'appeler selon toi, _Guyliner_ ? répliqua Regina, narquoise. La Sauveuse ? Emma n'a pas manqué de me rappeler qu'il n'y avait plus de Sauveuse...

\- Regina a raison, intervint alors Charmant, et la brune le considéra avec surprise. Nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que Emma est la Ténébreuse à présent. Nous ne savons pas de quoi elle est capable et il faut nous préparer au pire.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, plongés dans leurs réflexions.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Emma ce soir ? demanda soudain Henry en levant les yeux vers sa mère, les sourcils froncés. A-t-elle essayé... de te faire du mal ?

Regina fut un bref instant décontenancée par la question de son fils. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui répondre ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter non plus.

\- Emma est très en colère contre moi, énonça-t-elle simplement. Il semblerait que les ténèbres aient fait remonter à la surface des sentiments profondément enfouis en elle.

Elle se garda néanmoins de parler de la tentative d'étranglement...

\- Tu crois qu'elle va essayer de s'en prendre à toi ? l'interrogea encore l'adolescent, l'air inquiet.

Entre-temps, Robin s'était rapproché de Regina et avait pris sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. La brune leva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissante. Puis elle dirigea de nouveau son regard vers son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

***

La soirée avait été longue et éprouvante. Regina et les autres avaient finalement convenu de ne rien faire tant que la Ténébreuse ne se manifesterait pas et qu'ils ignoreraient ses intentions. En attendant, ils devraient rester prudents et ouvrir l'œil.

 _Ouvrir l'œil... Voilà qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile_ , ironisa mentalement Regina en regardant le radio-réveil : 3h20.

La reine avait beau être extrêmement fatiguée, il lui était impossible d'arriver à dormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Elle avait surpris l'échange de regards entre Blanche-Neige et le prince lorsqu'elle avait révélé la colère de Emma à son égard. Bien sûr, eux mieux que personne savaient que leur fille avait mille bonnes raisons de la détester et d'être en colère contre elle...

\- Tu ne dors pas ? fit soudain une voix ensommeillée près d'elle.

Regina se tourna vers Robin, qui avait insisté pour passer la nuit à ses côtés, refusant de la laisser seule dans de telles circonstances.  
En guise de réponse, elle caressa sa joue mal rasée et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Emma ?

\- Oui, un peu...

En vérité, la reine se demandait comment Emma, qui était alors sur le point de la tuer, avait subitement pu maîtriser la magie noire et stopper son geste alors même que son cœur était rempli de haine et de colère.  
Quelle sorte de magie pouvait être plus irrésistible encore que l'attrait des ténèbres ? Regina était bien décidée à le découvrir... 


	3. Chapter 3

Après le départ de Regina, Emma resta longtemps immobile sous la pluie, la laissant ruisseler sur elle dans la plus parfaite indifférence.  
La gorge nouée, elle réalisait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner auprès de Henry, ni auprès de ses parents, tant qu'elle serait la Ténébreuse. Elle se devait de les protéger tous, même si elle n'était plus la Sauveuse. Et cela impliquait qu'elle restât loin d'eux, du moins pour le moment.  
Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle venait de faire...

Emma eut soudain un sursaut de lucidité Regina ne faisait certainement pas partie des gens qu'elle aimait, et n'en ferait _jamais_ partie ! Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser le contraire? Alors même que la méchante reine était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs...

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la Ténébreuse claqua des doigts et se retrouva alors dans une chaumière abandonnée qu'elle avait découverte aux abords de la ville plusieurs années auparavant.  
Elle n'était alors à Storybrooke que depuis quelques mois, enquêtant sur la mystérieuse et inquiétante disparition de Elizabeth Nolan, quand ses recherches l'avaient menée à la lisière de la forêt, où elle avait trouvé la chaumière inhabitée.

C'était, bizarrement, le premier endroit – le seul à vrai dire – qui s'était imposé à son esprit sans qu'elle sût pourquoi. Elle ne s'était pas souvenue de cette chaumière, et voilà que cette dernière surgissait brusquement du fin fond de sa mémoire !

La Ténébreuse se sécha instantanément grâce à la magie, puis se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, et qui faisait face à une cheminée en pierre. Elle s'empressa d'y allumer un feu magiquement.

Ainsi allongée et entourée de silence, Emma prenait pleinement conscience de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Chaque parcelle de son corps était habitée d'une force nouvelle et elle pouvait presque entendre le pouvoir du Ténébreux crépiter en elle, aussi sûrement que le bois dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle se sentit alors terriblement puissante, _invincible_ même, et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Mais la Ténébreuse comprit très vite que ce sentiment d'invincibilité n'allait pas de pair avec la sérénité...  
En effet, alors même qu'elle sentait le flux de magie noire circuler allègrement dans ses veines, elle réalisa également que son être tout entier était en proie à une agitation incessante.  
Des milliers de pensées, d'émotions et de sentiments se bousculaient et s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, formant une sorte de boule inextricable qui rendait chacun d'eux impossible à identifier.

Emma se souvint brusquement que le Ténébreux ne pouvait pas dormir, et même si elle n'en ressentait effectivement pas le besoin, elle aurait tout donné pour une poignée d'heures de sommeil. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir dormir, elle ferma les yeux.  
Elle aurait voulu oublier l'erreur monumentale qu'elle venait de commettre, elle aurait voulu s'oublier elle-même un moment. Mais cela semblait peine perdue...  
Que lui avait-il pris de permettre aux ténèbres de prendre possession d'elle ? Et pour quoi faire ? Pour que le cœur le plus noir qu'elle connût ne fût pas consumé? Pour sauver la peau de celle qui avait fait d'elle une _enfant perdue_ ?

Cela était absurde, incompréhensible...

Une multitude de voix dans sa tête criaient vengeance et il semblait qu'elles ne lui laisseraient aucun répit tant qu'elles n'auraient pas obtenu satisfaction...  
La Ténébreuse se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Accablée par un trop-plein d'émotions contradictoires et par ces voix dans sa tête, elle crut qu'elle allait sombrer dans la folie pour de bon. C'est alors qu'une autre voix s'éleva dans un murmure : sa propre voix.

\- Les gens peuvent changer... Et Regina n'est plus la méchante reine, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton ferme, espérant faire taire les voix. __

Elle se sentit soulagée de constater qu'elle avait plutôt bien résisté aux ténèbres jusqu'à présent, et qu'elle se permettait même de les défier en opposant sa propre voix aux milliers de voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore avant que les derniers remparts en elle ne s'effondrent tels des châteaux de carte ?

Elle eut une pensée soudaine pour Gold...  
Le Ténébreux avait-il passé des décennies entières à supporter ce flot continu de pensées et d'émotions ? À entendre le bourdonnement ininterrompu de milliers de voix ?  
Si tel était le cas, il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir fou...  
Du coup, la blonde était presque tentée de pardonner au _crocodile_ ses nombreuses fourberies, ses mensonges, et toutes ses manigances.  
 _Presque..._

Mais pour l'heure il lui importait surtout de se débarrasser, à n'importe quel prix, de toutes ces voix dans son crâne.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond en silence. Mais en vérité seul l'environnement était silencieux, car il y avait toujours en elle cet insupportable vacarme.

Se sentant tout à coup lasse et résignée, Emma poussa un profond soupir et se concentra sur la chaleur du feu sur sa peau et sur le crépitement du bois, qui lui parut être la musique la plus douce du monde. Elle tourna alors son regard vers la cheminée et observa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre avec fureur, songeant qu'un même feu, intense, _hypnotique,_ animait les prunelles noires de Regina.  
Ce regard sombre mais lumineux, aussi brûlant que glacial, l'avait toujours fascinée...

***

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Regina se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Ce n'étaient pas les ronflements de Robin qui l'empêchaient de dormir, mais son inquiétude pour Emma. Où était la Ténébreuse en ce moment même? Que préparait-elle ?

La reine finit par se lever et alla se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bains. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Emma...  
Certainement parce qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie et qu'elle se sentait coupable de son sort, du moins s'en persuada-t-elle car elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas cela qui la gardait éveillée.

Elle repensait encore à la façon dont Emma avait su reprendre le contrôle de son corps comme de son esprit alors même que les ténèbres étaient sur le point de gagner...  
Son passé de méchante reine lui avait apporté d'incalculables connaissances en magie noire, et elle savait par expérience qu'une telle maîtrise de soi au moment où les ténèbres étaient au paroxysme de leur puissance, relevait de l'exploit.

C'était par conséquent un miracle qu'elle fût encore en vie...

Regina secoua la tête. Les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cernes et ses traits fatigués lui imploraient d'aller dormir.  
C'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand un reflet dans la glace attira son attention.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Emma se tenait là, dans le miroir, et l'observait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Regina se retourna aussitôt mais ne vit personne derrière elle. Pourtant, l'image de Emma apparaissait encore dans le miroir.  
La reine se douta que la Ténébreuse n'était pas _vraiment_ ici, d'ailleurs le fait qu'elle fût transparente des pieds à la tête le lui confirma.

\- Emma ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

L'apparition ne répondit rien mais Regina la vit tendre légèrement la main devant elle, comme pour la toucher.  
Spontanément, la reine tendit la main à son tour mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que la surface lisse du miroir, même si leurs mains semblaient réellement se toucher.

Les deux amies restèrent ainsi debout l'une en face de l'autre, leurs paumes de mains réunies mais pas tout à fait...  
Regina n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la présence de la Ténébreuse dans sa salle de bains était le fruit de son imagination ou si une réelle projection de l'esprit de Emma se trouvait bel et bien ici, auquel cas cela signifiait qu'elles étaient _connectées_ l'une à l'autre, inexplicablement...

\- C'est moi qui te sauverai cette fois, murmura alors la reine avec une infinie tendresse dans la voix. Je t'en fais la promesse Emma.

La Ténébreuse lui sourit tristement.

Regina vit alors son image s'effacer peu à peu puis disparaître complètement.

Profondément troublée par ce qui venait de se passer, la main toujours posée sur le miroir, la reine le scruta un moment comme si elle espérait y trouver des réponses, puis, plus perplexe et confuse que jamais, elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre et, aussitôt couchée, sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves...

***

Tandis qu'elle contemplait le feu dans la cheminée, Emma quant à elle jura avoir vu l'espace de quelques secondes le visage aimant et bienveillant de la reine, qui lui souriait. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'imaginer ses bras gracieux autour d'elle et se sentit incroyablement apaisée.

Toutes les voix s'étaient tues. Mais la Ténébreuse ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle s'était _endormie_...

 __

 _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Crochet, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver sa bien-aimée sans avoir à utiliser le sang de Henry une nouvelle fois. Regina leur avait clairement fait comprendre que ce serait la meilleure façon de mettre la Ténébreuse en colère... Ce qui ne serait guère judicieux.  
Le pirate s'était alors souvenu de la couverture beige à l'intérieur de laquelle on avait retrouvé Emma plus de trente ans plus tôt, sur le bord d'une autoroute...

À l'aube, il se rendit donc chez les Charmant et leur demanda s'il pouvait emprunter la fameuse couverture, expliquant son intention de s'en servir pour localiser leur fille et tenter de lui parler.  
Blanche-Neige et le prince acceptèrent volontiers, saluant avec enthousiasme l'idée qu'avait eue le pirate d'utiliser la couverture plutôt que la dague ou le sang de leur petit-fils – méthodes un peu trop barbares de leur point de vue.  
La princesse culpabilisait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée elle-même, se disant que cela aurait pourtant dû être une évidence pour David comme pour elle. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire au prétendant de sa fille, tout en lui remettant presque religieusement l'étoffe si chère à son cœur.

Crochet se rendit alors au pas de course chez Regina, la petite couverture en laine sous le bras. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, Killian remarqua, non sans surprise, que la brune affichait une mine visiblement fatiguée et contrariée.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- J'allais à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'un maudit pirate me réveille aux aurores, répondit la reine, glaciale. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène, _Guyliner_ ?

Crochet ne prit pas la peine de relever cet énième sarcasme de Regina et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi diable semblait-elle le détester à ce point ?  
Le pirate se promit de lui poser la question un de ces jours... Pour le moment, il avait une affaire autrement plus urgente à régler. 

La couverture ensorcelée ne tarda pas à conduire le pirate à la chaumière dans laquelle Emma s'était réfugiée. Le sort de localisation de Regina avait fonctionné à la perfection.  
Killian ne se tenait qu'à quelques pas seulement de la minuscule habitation, mais voilà qu'il hésitait à s'approcher davantage. Il redoutait la confrontation – inévitable pensait-il – avec cette nouvelle Emma, qui était plus imprévisible et plus dangereuse que jamais.  
Pour avoir traqué le _crocodile_ pendant des siècles, et pour être lui-même en quête de rédemption, il savait mieux que personne l'emprise qu'avait eu la dague sur son ennemi, et en connaissait un rayon sur l'attrait des ténèbres et de la vengeance...  
Il devinait que la Ténébreuse était en proie à ses sentiments les plus sombres, et qu'elle luttait avec acharnement contre les forces obscures tapies en elle. Du moins c'est ainsi que la Emma qu'il connaissait agirait, et il était persuadé que _son_ Emma était toujours là, et résistait vaillamment aux ténèbres.  
Mais il ne savait pas comment elle l'accueillerait, et il appréhendait qu'elle le rejetât.

Les mains serrées sur la couverture, il avança prudemment vers la chaumière et tendit le cou pour regarder à travers la vitre poussiéreuse du séjour.  
Le pirate s'était attendu à tout sauf à _ça_... Ce qu'il vit le cloua de stupeur.

***

\- Tu dis qu'elle _dormait_ ? Répéta Regina, incrédule. C'est toi qui as dû rêver _Guyliner_ , les Ténébreux ne peuvent pas dormir, c'estimpossible.

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu. Je peux même te dire que...

Mais Crochet laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Ils s'étaient réunis chez Granny – les Charmant, Henry, Robin, Regina et Killian. Ce dernier avait convoqué les autres afin de les prévenir de ce qu'il avait vu et de décider ce qu'il convenait de faire... ou de ne pas faire.

\- Que quoi ? Reprit la reine sèchement.

 _Elle l'aura voulu_ , pensa le pirate, excédé par l'attitude de la brune à son égard.

\- Et bien, pour tout te dire, elle parlait de toi ma jolie, termina Crochet, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il voulait simplement clouer le bec à Regina une fois pour toutes en lui démontrant qu'elle avait tort, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le visage de la reine se décomposer brusquement, devenir livide puis s'empourprer aussitôt après.

Le pirate était perplexe. La reine, pour une fois, lui épargnait ses sarcasmes et demeurait étonnamment silencieuse.

\- Comment ça, elle parlait de moi ? Finit-elle par demander d'un ton faussement dégagé.

Mais le léger tremblement de sa voix n'échappa pas au pirate.

\- Elle a prononcé plusieurs fois ton nom pendant son sommeil, sûrement parce que tu es la cause de tous ses malheurs et qu'elle cherche un moyen de te faire payer ce qui lui arrive, répondit Crochet, sarcastique à son tour.

Il devinait que la brune lui cachait quelque chose mais n'en montra rien.

De nouveau, la reine demeura silencieuse, les yeux baissés et visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Killian plissa les yeux, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

\- Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ? Intervint soudain Blanche, qui avait elle aussi compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La reine devait se ressaisir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que les autres s'aperçoivent de son trouble. Or, elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise à cause de son rêve étrange de la veille, si tant est que ce fut un rêve...

\- Excusez-moi, improvisa-t-elle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle allait dire. J'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière et je me suis réveillée avec une terrible migraine qui s'éternise.

C'était un piètre mensonge. Ou plutôt un piètre demi-mensonge. Regina espéra tout de même qu'il ferait mouche.  
Mais si Blanche parut convaincue par son explication et lui adressa un sourire compatissant, Crochet quant à lui continua de la dévisager d'un air soupçonneux.

\- C'est tout de même curieux qu'avec tous tes pouvoirs tu ne puisses venir à bout d'un simple mal de tête, la provoqua-t-il tout en portant sa flasque à sa bouche sans la quitter des yeux.

Regina lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Un sorcier ou une sorcière digne de ce nom n'utilise pas la magie pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une migraine ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Et puis tu sembles oublier que la magie a toujours un prix...

Là, elle marquait un point. Le pirate abdiqua et but une autre gorgée de rhum en silence.

Blanche-Neige, intriguée par cet étrange duel verbal, profita de l'accalmie pour prendre la parole.

\- Je vais aller voir Emma, déclara-t-elle. Et je défie quiconque ici présent de m'en empêcher, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son mari qui s'apprêtait justement à la dissuader de prendre un tel risque.

 _Ils se connaissent si bien ces deux-là_ , pensa Regina, impressionnée par la force du lien télépathique qui les unissait.

Une pensée folle, absurde, germa alors dans son esprit, bien malgré elle. Et si un même lien s'était tissé entre Emma Swan et elle ? Et si...

Regina, gênée par le tour que prenaient ses pensées, ne s'autorisa pas à les laisser dériver davantage. Malgré cela, son cœur s'emballait déjà tandis qu'une vive émotion s'emparait d'elle.  
Quelque chose de douloureux s'était réveillé en elle : un sentiment qu'elle avait voulu oublier, un sentiment longtemps refoulé.

Submergée par des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais plus ressenties depuis la mort de Daniel, la reine oublia un moment qu'elle n'était pas seule et ne vit donc pas le regard inquisiteur de Robin, ni celui toujours soupçonneux de Crochet.

Regina pouvait continuer de mentir aux autres aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se mentir à elle-même.

Elle aimait la Sauveuse.  
Elle aimait la Ténébreuse.  
Elle aimait sa facette lumineuse tout autant que sa part d'ombre.

Elle était amoureuse d'Emma Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous avaient quitté le restaurant de Granny à l'exception des Charmant et de leur bébé. Le nourrisson babillait tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère, et James nota tout à coup, non sans inquiétude, le contraste saisissant entre les yeux rieurs et lumineux de leur bambin et le regard morne et éteint de sa femme.

\- Blanche, je ne t'empêcherai pas d'aller voir Emma, seulement... Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- Ténébreuse ou pas, Emma reste notre fille et je n'ai pas peur d'elle, lui répondit Blanche en le fusillant du regard. J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va et de lui rappeler que nous sommes là pour elle.

James hésitait à poursuivre, connaissant l'entêtement légendaire de sa femme – dont leur fille avait d'ailleurs très certainement hérité... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- C'est juste que... J'ai peur qu'elle te fasse du mal, même involontairement. Nous savons toi et moi qu'il y a cette rancœur en elle, qu'elle a toujours le sentiment d'avoir été abandonnée...

\- Parce que c'est ce que nous avons fait Charmant ! Explosa Blanche. Nous l'avons abandonnée !

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, piquées par la curiosité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçut, et bébé Neal, quant à lui, continuait à babiller tranquillement, nullement alarmé par le soudain haussement de voix de sa mère.

\- Certes, la situation nous y avait contraints, poursuivit Blanche dans un murmure, consciente de s'être laissée emporter par ses émotions. Mais le fait est que nous l'avons abandonnée.

Sa voix se brisa et elle sanglota doucement. James lui prit alors la main par-dessus la table et la serra tendrement.

\- Et elle ne nous a pas encore pardonnés, termina James en soupirant.

***

Robin et Regina étaient arrivés au manoir de cette dernière. Ils avaient roulé jusqu'à la luxueuse demeure dans un silence de mort, et la jeune femme avait frissonné en sentant les regards lourds de reproches de son amant, qu'elle avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer tandis qu'elle conduisait.

Mais à présent qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon, la tension était presque palpable.

Regina proposa un verre de son meilleur cidre à Robin, qui refusa sans la quitter des yeux. D'habitude, le voleur ne refusait jamais de boire de l'alcool quand l'occasion se présentait...  
Regina devina que les choses se présentaient mal pour elle et se servit un verre pour se donner du courage.

Elle le but d'une traite et les effets ne se firent pas attendre – elle ne tenait pas l'alcool...  
Celui-ci lui brûla la gorge et à peine eût-elle posé son verre qu'elle fut saisie d'un léger vertige.

\- Regina, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, s'enquit le voleur sans plus de cérémonie.

La brune, qui n'avait jusque-là pas réussi à soutenir le regard de son amant, leva lentement les yeux vers lui... Et fut frappée par la froideur de son regard, qui était implacable.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mentit Regina.

\- Ton silence soudain... Ton _trouble_.

\- Et bien quoi ? S'agaça Regina, qui venait de terminer son deuxième verre de cidre et commençait à sentir la tête lui tourner. Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question quand nous étions chez Granny, continua-t-elle froidement tout en se servant un autre verre. Fatigue et migraine, rien de plus.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas dit la vérité, insista Robin sur un ton accusateur. Je ne sais peut-être pas toujours reconnaître quand quelqu'un me ment comme le fait Emma, mais je sais reconnaître quand _toi_ tu me mens.

Lorsque Regina entendit le voleur prononcer le prénom de Mademoiselle Swan, sa main qui tenait la carafe à cidre vacilla brusquement, et un peu du liquide se renversa sur la table basse.

\- Tu vois, ça recommence ! S'écria Robin qui désignait de la main la petite flaque de cidre.

\- Je vais chercher une éponge, se contenta de lui répondre la brune, qui était soulagée d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner du voleur un moment.

Mais Robin n'était pas dupe. Il la rattrapa au moment où elle atteignait le seuil de la cuisine et lui barra le passage avec son bras.

\- Laisse-moi passer Robin.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit quel est le problème !

\- Je ne te le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois, siffla la reine entre ses dents, tandis qu'une boule de feu apparaissait dans sa main droite.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! S'insurgea le voleur, qui eut tout de même un mouvement de recul devant la paume de main flamboyante de Regina.

Mais ce qui l'effraya plus encore, ce fut la lueur maléfique qui anima soudain le regard sombre de sa maîtresse.  
Robin reconnut alors le fameux _regard de méchante reine_ qu'avait un jour évoqué Henri au cours d'une conversation.  
C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette lueur mauvaise dans le regard de Regina, et cette lueur le terrifiait...

Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua son interrogatoire... à ses risques et périls.

\- Il s'agit de Emma n'est-ce pas ?

Regina ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder fixement le voleur, sa boule de feu crépitant toujours dangereusement au creux de la main.

\- Tu veux savoir s'il se passe quelque chose entre Emma et moi ? Susurra-t-elle finalement d'une voix doucereuse, tandis qu'elle revenait sur ses pas en lui tournant le dos. La réponse est non. Tu veux savoir si j'ai des sentiments pour elle ? La réponse est oui. Je l'aime de toute mon âme, je l'aime de façon inconditionnelle.

Regina s'arrêta un instant, submergée par ses émotions, les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis rapprochée de toi ? Continua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, comme si elle s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'au voleur. Et bien parce qu'un jour une fée m'a dit que tu étais mon grand amour. La vérité c'est que si j'avais franchi la porte de cette taverne, il y a des années de cela, tu aurais sûrement été celui qui m'était destiné. Mais le fait est que je n'ai pas franchi la porte pour courir vers toi. Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus cette femme qui t'aurait rendu heureux, tout comme tu n'es plus l'homme qui aurait pu me rendre heureuse. Nous nous sommes manqués, par ma faute je le reconnais. Il était déjà trop tard pour nous deux le jour où tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. Je crois que je l'ai su dès l'instant où nos lèvres se sont touchées. Mais cela m'était égal, car je ne pouvais pas être plus malheureuse que je ne l'étais déjà, avec ou sans toi...

La voix de Regina s'éteignit sur ces derniers mots, tandis qu'au même moment la boule de feu disparaissait au creux de sa main.  
Toute sa colère était retombée, il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'une terrible sensation de vide.

Regina soupira. Elle n'avait pris clairement conscience de toutes les choses qu'elle venait de confesser qu'au moment où elle les avait formulées à voix haute...  
Tournant toujours le dos au voleur, elle ne pouvait voir sa réaction, mais son silence ne présageait rien de bon.

La reine finit par se retourner et affronta sans ciller le regard dur et froid de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connu doux et attentionné.  
Regina savait qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur, que ses paroles avaient été impitoyables. Mais elle avait été trop loin pour faire marche arrière, elle ne pourrait pas revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit et il fallait à présent en assumer les conséquences.

Se sentant plus misérable que jamais, elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Robin, commença-t-elle, je...

\- Quand tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas être plus malheureuse que tu ne l'étais déjà, avec ou sans moi, à quoi faisais-tu allusion exactement ? La coupa-t-il sèchement.

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, répondit Regina d'un ton las.

\- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais si malheureuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de déclarer tes sentiments à Emma ?

\- C'est... compliqué. Les choses ont toujours été compliquées entre elle et moi. Je pense que les seuls sentiments qu'elle peut avoir pour moi sont, au mieux le mépris, au pire la haine... Et puis elle a rencontré Crochet...

\- Et tu t'es jetée à corps perdu dans une relation avec moi, alors même que tu savais qu'elle était vouée à l'échec, comprit Robin, qui ne semblait plus en colère, mais seulement triste lui aussi.

Les yeux baissés, Regina acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

Robin passa devant la brune sans un regard pour elle et alla récupérer son blouson sans un mot. Prêt à s'en aller, il allait tourner la poignée de la porte quand il suspendit son geste et se tourna vers la reine.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Robin prit la parole, hésitant.

\- Une dernière chose... Toutes les fois où nous faisions l'amour, étais-tu _vraiment_ avec moi ?

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle finit par détourner le regard, terriblement mal-à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura Robin qui affichait à présent un sourire triste qu'elle ne vit pas. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su en fait. Sois heureuse Regina.

***

Elle avait écouté les pas de Robin s'éloigner dans l'allée, les yeux inondés de larmes. Elle les laissa couler allègrement sur ses joues sans même prendre la peine de les essuyer tandis qu'elle retournait vers le salon d'un pas lent et guère assuré, la vision brouillée par les larmes et le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool.  
Elle pesta contre elle-même. Elle avait bu trop de verres et elle les avait bus trop vite. L'alcool l'avait désinhibée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu...

Certes, elle s'était libérée d'un lourd fardeau, après tant d'années tout au long desquelles son secret l'avait prise en otage, l'avait bâillonnée, l'avait étouffée. Mais à présent elle était terrifiée à l'idée que la Ténébreuse découvrît la vérité sur ses sentiments. Et si Robin trahissait son secret ?

Elle se sentait déjà terriblement coupable de tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire à Emma dans le passé, et voilà qu'elle venait de briser le cœur de Robin – le seul qui ait su l'aimer depuis la mort de Daniel.

Regina éclata en sanglots. Décidément elle avait un don pour briser le cœur de tous ceux qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Blanche, qui se rendait chez Regina, eut la surprise de croiser en chemin un Robin des bois plus maussade que jamais. Regardant ses pieds, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs, le voleur ne vit même pas la princesse qui venait à sa rencontre, et la dépassa alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler.  
D'abord un peu vexée que Robin l'ait ignorée de la sorte, Blanche réalisa presque aussitôt que quelque chose clochait, et mit sa susceptibilité de côté tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas en direction du manoir de Madame le Maire.

\- Regina ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix forte, après avoir toqué à la porte sans succès pour la deuxième fois. Vous êtes là ?

N'entendant toujours pas de réponse et personne ne venant lui ouvrir, Blanche, un peu inquiète, tourna la poignée et, pensant la trouver verrouillée, eut un léger sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.  
La reine était donc bien ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

\- Regina ? Appela-t-elle à nouveau tandis qu'elle poussait lentement le battant de la porte et passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Avançant de quelques pas qui résonnèrent sur le carrelage du vaste hall d'entrée, ses yeux mirent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Blanche constata rapidement que les rideaux du salon étaient tirés, ainsi que ceux de la cuisine, ce qui expliquait que le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle se dirigea alors vers le salon et écarta légèrement un des rideaux, juste assez pour laisser passer un rai de lumière.

Jetant un rapide regard circulaire dans la pièce, la princesse comprit qu'elle ne trouverait pas la mairesse au rez-de-chaussée. Après une brève hésitation, elle entreprit donc de monter les escaliers, son inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle gravissait les marches.

***

 _Un peu plus tôt..._

Regina, d'un claquement de doigts rageur, ferma tous les rideaux du rez-de-chaussée brutalement. Submergée par le chagrin, elle monta les escaliers de marbre blanc plongés dans une semi-obscurité qui ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. Elle connaissait les moindres coins et recoins de son manoir et pouvait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés.

La solitude et l'obscurité quasi-totale lui permirent de faire le vide dans son esprit et un semblant de lucidité lui revint tout à coup, arrêtant ses pas au milieu des marches...

Elle avait fait une terrible erreur...

 _« L'amour est une faiblesse Regina... »_

Alors que les paroles de sa mère claquaient comme un fouet dans son esprit, le visage de la reine retrouva son habituel masque de froideur et ses traits se durcirent.

Bon sang, que lui avait-il pris de mettre ainsi son cœur à nu ? De dévoiler sa plus grande faiblesse ? Elle qui avait passé tant d'années à se rendre impitoyable et redoutée de tous...

Elle avait enseveli ses sentiments les plus nobles sous une montagne de rancœur, elle avait noyé sa sensibilité dans un océan de fausse indifférence.

Elle qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à se cacher derrière un masque d'insensibilité, elle l'avait fait tomber pendant quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour ruiner ses efforts de toute une vie...

Et elle se maudissait pour cela.

Prenant une profonde inspiration afin d'apaiser sa colère contre elle-même, elle reprit la montée des escaliers et, une fois parvenue dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Après une brève hésitation, elle ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble et s'empara d'une fiole remplie d'un liquide nacré.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et eut un léger soupir tout en considérant l'objet avec attention, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, hésitant à en boire le contenu.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que la reine s'en rendît compte. Troublée par ces sentiments qu'elle avait toujours reniés et qu'elle venait pourtant d'avouer, ces sentiments dont elle ne savait que faire et qui l'embarrassaient, elle n'entendit pas Blanche-Neige toquer à sa porte et crier son nom. Elle ne la vit pas non plus, une minute après, l'observant depuis le seuil de sa chambre, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

***

\- Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Réprimant un sursaut, l'intéressée leva un regard rempli de haine vers l'intruse.

\- _Vous_... Qui vous a permis d'entrer chez moi ? Fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je... J'ai toqué à la porte mais vous ne m'avez pas entendue, répondit Blanche, qui ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton peu engageant de la reine.

\- Et cela vous donne-t-il le droit d'entrer par effraction à mon domicile ? Reprit cette dernière de sa voix toujours aussi glaciale.

\- Je n'ai pas forcé la porte, elle était ouverte et... Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

En entendant ces mots, Regina afficha malgré elle un air de surprise, et ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance.

Mais elle reprit, retrouvant presque aussitôt son attitude glaciale :

\- Pourquoi diable étiez-vous inquiète ? Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- J'ai croisé Robin et...

Voyant Regina devenir livide tout à coup, Blanche s'arrêta net de parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sans tenir compte de sa question, la reine lui en posa une à son tour :

\- Robin... Que vous a-t-il dit ?

Blanche devina sa frayeur sans en comprendre la raison...

\- Il ne m'a absolument rien dit. Il ne m'a même pas vue. Il avait l'air d'une humeur exécrable...

Soudain, un éclair de compréhension illumina l'espace d'un instant les yeux de la princesse tandis qu'elle observait avec curiosité la minuscule fiole que Regina faisait tourner entre ses doigts, pensive.

\- Ne buvez pas cette potion Regina ! S'alarma-t-elle, ayant deviné le contenu de la petite bouteille. Vous feriez une terrible erreur... J'ai moi-même bu cette potion un jour et les conséquences furent désastreuses...

\- _Vous_ , vous connaissez cette potion ? Fit Regina, dubitative et un brin moqueuse. Je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit...

\- C' est une potion d'oubli, rétorqua aussitôt Blanche d'un ton assuré. Elle m'avait été donnée par Rumplestiltskin il y a des années de cela... C'est moi qui la lui avais demandée, afin d'oublier Charmant.

La reine la regarda avec étonnement. Ainsi, Blanche-Neige avait un jour essayé d'oublier son prince ?

\- Vous voulez oublier Robin, c'est ça ? Poursuivit Blanche, l'air attristé. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre vous pour que vous en arriviez là ?

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Blanche. Je n'ai aucune envie de me soumettre à votre petit interrogatoire, répondit la reine froidement. Et je vous prierai de quitter cette chambre et de me laisser tranquille.

Cependant les paroles de Blanche-Neige, aussi intrusives et agaçantes soient-elles, la firent réfléchir. Elle hésitait désormais à boire le contenu de la petite fiole.

Voyant son hésitation, Blanche ajouta :

\- Même si l'être aimé disparaît de votre mémoire, vos émotions et vos sentiments seront toujours là, et vous ne serez plus en mesure de les comprendre... Vous ne serez plus que colère et frustration mêlées... Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle...

Regina, à ces mots, leva vers la princesse un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et se sentit rougir comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Que savez-vous de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, Blanche? L'interrogea alors la reine d'un ton doucereux . Rien, vous ne savez absolument rien... Et qui vous dit que c'est Robin que je veux effacer de ma mémoire ? Vous les Charmant, vous n'avez jamais su voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez !

Regina, une fois encore, regretta ses paroles aussitôt après les avoir prononcées. Elle les regretta encore davantage lorsqu'elle vit la consternation dans le regard que lui lançait Blanche. Elle avait voulu clouer le bec à son ancienne ennemie, sa rancœur envers elle étant toujours aussi tenace malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait depuis quelque temps déjà, à la fois pour lui pardonner et surtout pour se pardonner...

Mais une fois encore son impulsivité lui avait joué des tours...

\- Laissez-moi s'il-vous-plaît, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter, tout en fulminant intérieurement.

Cette fois, Blanche n'insista pas et sortit de la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière elle, elle se souvint brusquement de la raison de sa venue et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, la main toujours posée sur la poignée.

\- En fait je suis venue vous voir pour une raison bien précise Regina, fit-elle, hésitante. Je ne suis pas venue dans l'intention de vous bombarder de questions indiscrètes... Je suis vraiment désolée pour cela... Je suis venue pour vous demander de m'accompagner jusqu'à la cabane où s'est réfugiée Emma. Charmant a accepté de me laisser aller la voir, à condition que vous veniez avec moi... Il ne veut pas que je prenne le risque de me rendre là-bas sans une personne pourvue de pouvoirs magiques à mes côtés... Au cas où Emma s'en prendrait à moi...

Blanche avait parlé d'une seule traite, et elle attendait, nerveuse, que Regina daignât lui répondre. Mais la brune ne la regardait pas et restait obstinément silencieuse, affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Regina ?

***

La reine réfléchissait si intensément qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Blanche l'appeler tout doucement.  
Se sentait-elle prête à affronter de nouveau la colère de Emma ? Se sentait-elle prête à croiser le regard de la Ténébreuse tout en étant désormais parfaitement lucide sur la réalité de ses sentiments pour elle ?  
Non, elle savait qu'elle était loin de se sentir prête... Elle souffrait trop, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle sentait un nœud douloureux au fond de sa gorge depuis qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments pour Emma à Robin.  
Ses émotions prenaient le dessus, l'entraînant sur une voie dangereuse...

Elle était terrifiée. Elle était amoureuse. Elle se sentait malheureuse.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un chaudron bouillonnant d'émotions contradictoires qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Et elle ignorait qu'à des kilomètres de là, Emma se sentait tout autant submergée par ses émotions...

***

\- C'est d'accord. Je vous accompagnerai, répondit finalement Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour la longue attente de ce 7ème chapitre, j'espère qu'elle en va** **lait** **la peine** **et que vous aimerez ce chapitre longtemps attendu** **!  
Mon ordinateur défaillant ne m'a pas facilité la tâche mais je vais ****essayer** **d'être plus rapide pour la mise en ligne des prochains chapitres.**

 **Merci d'avance à ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire** **et de me laisser des reviews** **, car j'ai** **bien** **peur d'avoir laissé la plupart de mes lecteurs sur le bord de la route** **avec** **mon retard…** **En tout cas, pour ceux qui en doutent** **,** **je vous rassure tout de suite :** **cette histoire** **aura bel et bien une suite et une fin!**

 **Bon** **allez,** **assez** **parlé** **comme ça, bonne lecture ! ;-)**

 **-  
**

Emma avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité et d'avoir perdu pour toujours la notion du temps ou de l'espace. Elle n'arrivait même pas à remettre suffisamment d'ordre dans ses pensées pour se souvenir des événements de la veille et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle pas envie...  
Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts depuis un certain temps déjà, pourtant son être tout entier tentait de s'accrocher encore un peu au rêve qu'elle venait de quitter, de garder ne serait-ce qu'un lambeau de ce rêve, de s'y agripper comme on s'agripperait à une corde avec l'énergie du désespoir pour ne pas sombrer dans un puits sans fond...

Voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Emma Swan depuis que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts bien malgré elle. Elle les gardait résolument fixés au plafond, chamboulée par l'étrange rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Si elle ne savait plus ni qui elle était ni comment elle s'était retrouvée sur ce canapé au confort discutable, elle avait en revanche une parfaite conscience de ses sensations et de ses émotions.  
Physiquement elle allait parfaitement bien, mais intérieurement elle se sentait déboussolée et bouleversée.  
La blonde se heurtait brusquement à la réalité et la confrontation était brutale. Dans son rêve elle s'était sentie aimée, protégée, en sécurité. Et alors que des ondes positives - qu'elle identifiait à présent clairement comme de la magie blanche - l'avaient traversée tout le temps qu'elle avait dormi, la magie noire reprenait lentement mais sûrement le dessus au fur et à mesure qu'elle émergeait du sommeil. Les sentiments de colère et de haine remplaçaient petit à petit, sournoisement, les sentiments d'amour et de paix qui l'avaient envahie tandis qu'elle dormait.

Le contraste émotionnel fut saisissant : Emma passa presque sans transition de l'état de plénitude à la rage, réalisant presque aussitôt que sa colère était une fois de plus dirigée contre la reine…

Il fallait qu'elle se venge à tout prix de celle qui avait gâché sa vie.

***

Blanche-Neige et Regina marchaient en silence, n'entendant que le craquement des feuilles mortes sous leurs pas. Les battements d'ailes soudains d'un oiseau, quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, firent sursauter Regina, qui était déjà à cran.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner la princesse dans les bois, car elle était peu pressée de se trouver de nouveau face à la Ténébreuse depuis leur dernière confrontation qui avait été pour le moins houleuse.  
Et ce n'était pas non plus par altruisme qu'elle avait pris cette décision, mais plutôt par culpabilité. Car c'était entièrement sa faute si Emma se retrouvait dans cette situation.

 _Entièrement ta faute?_ Lui susurra une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Non, pas exactement… Car la blonde avait choisi ce qui lui était arrivé, Regina ne lui avait rien demandé.

Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la grandeur d'âme et la sottise, qu'un pas entre le héros et le sot…  
Cependant, si la Sauveuse n'avait pas pour la énième fois fait passer les intérêts de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens, Regina ne serait plus là aujourd'hui pour lui en faire mentalement le reproche.

Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place, elle qui aspirait à devenir meilleure ?

La reine réalisa alors que ce n'était donc pas seulement la culpabilité qui l'avait poussée à accompagner Blanche-Neige dans les bois de Storybrooke, mais un élan de gratitude envers Emma. Car elle savait que la blonde ne ferait jamais de mal à ceux qui lui étaient chers dans son état normal, et elle devait bien à la Ténébreuse de les protéger d'elle.  
Regina s'était donc fait la promesse d'empêcher la Ténébreuse de s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait, coûte que coûte. Oui, elle lui devait bien cela.

La brune eut alors une pensée soudaine pour son fils. Quel nom Henry donnerait-il à sa mission? L'Opération Ténébreuse?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

\- Regina ? l'appela tout à coup Blanche-Neige, la ramenant aussitôt à l'ici et maintenant.

L'ex méchante reine lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Blanche désigna alors du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel.

Regina eut à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'elle vit un corbeau fondre droit sur elle.  
Elle pesta intérieurement. Si elle n'avait pas été autant absorbée dans ses pensées, elle aurait pu deviner l'arrivée de l'oiseau avant même que celui-ci ne pointe le bout de son bec!

Mais ces derniers temps, la brune n'était plus vraiment _là_ , comme si elle voulait échapper à cette nouvelle version d'elle-même qui n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi authentique.  
Elle avait volontairement rompu avec Robin, lui brisant le cœur aussi sûrement que la flèche du voleur atteignait sa cible… Elle avait exprimé à voix haute des sentiments inavouables, et enfin elle n'avait aucune envie que Blanche se mêlât de ses affaires. Et pour cause…

Elle n'était pour ainsi dire plus vraiment elle-même depuis que paradoxalement elle n'avait jamais été autant elle-même.

Regina en fit le constat amer alors que le corbeau semblait sur le point de la percuter de plein fouet. Elle étouffa un cri de stupeur et ferma les yeux, anticipant la collision imminente, mais l'oiseau au plumage de nuit ralentit sa course au dernier moment et se posa maladroitement sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

Quelle piètre image elle devait donner là ! En temps normal, jamais Regina ne se serait laissée surprendre de la sorte, ni n'aurait réagi aussi lamentablement.  
La reine prit une profonde inspiration et lissa son tailleur bleu roi d'un geste de la main, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore.

\- Parle, qu'as-tu vu ? Ordonna-t-elle alors sans préambule à son messager ailé.

Ce dernier émit une succession de cris rauques en guise de réponse.

\- Il dit que Emma ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres au nord, traduisit la reine à l'intention de Blanche, sans pour autant la regarder. Elle est réveillée et furieuse semble-t-il.

\- Avez-vous oublié que parler aux oiseaux est ma spécialité ? Fit la princesse, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Regina ne répondit pas, et toujours sans un regard pour son ennemie d'antan, elle gratifia le corbeau d'une caresse sur le sommet de la tête. L'oiseau reprit alors son envol et disparut presque aussitôt de leur champ de vision, comme happé par les branches feuillues des arbres qui les entouraient.

***

Les deux femmes reprirent leur marche en silence.  
Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la maison de Regina, elles n'avaient dû échanger que cinq phrases tout au plus, uniquement lorsque cela avait été nécessaire et presque à chaque fois à l'initiative de Blanche…

Regina n'avait toujours aucune envie d'adresser la parole à la princesse, depuis que cette dernière s'était introduite dans sa chambre et l'avait surprise alors qu'elle hésitait à boire la potion d'amnésie.

La reine se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'elle avait _déjà_ bu la potion afin d'oublier Emma, une dizaine d'années plus tôt… Bien sûr, les circonstances étaient très différentes à l'époque, vu qu'elle venait d'apprendre que le garçon qu'elle venait d'adopter était le fils de celle qui était destinée à rompre la malédiction – _sa_ malédiction. En faisant entrer l'enfant dans sa vie, Regina courait donc à sa perte.  
Mais elle avait _choisi_ de prendre le risque, elle avait _choisi_ son fils, et elle avait par conséquent _choisi_ d'oublier l'identité de sa mère biologique.  
Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si tous les choix qu'elle avait faits ne l'avaient pas conduite non seulement à Henry mais aussi à Emma…  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cette pensée, tandis qu'elle ralentissait le pas sans s'en apercevoir.

Blanche, qui se posait mille questions quant à l'attitude étrange de la reine, n'osa pas lui demander ce qui la préoccupait tant, mais continua de l'observer discrètement, les sourcils froncés.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux paroles de la reine : _Vous les Charmant, vous n'avez jamais su voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez.  
_ Qu'avait-elle pu vouloir dire ? Si Robin n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait voulu oublier, alors de qui diable s'agissait-il ?

Regina dut sentir le regard lourd d'interrogations de Blanche posé sur elle car elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, s'arrêtant net devant elle.  
Les deux femmes se jaugèrent en silence.  
Puis Regina finit par rompre ce silence pesant d'un raclement de gorge gêné.

\- Écoutez Blanche, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je sais que vous vouliez bien faire tout à l'heure quand vous êtes entrée chez moi, et je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre sollicitude, mais s'il-vous-plaît à partir de maintenant restez en-dehors de mes affaires.

Regina se félicita d'avoir su garder son calme et rester courtoise face à la princesse, alors même que la curiosité de cette dernière l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Blanche-Neige capitula d'un simple hochement de tête, puis, regardant un point par-dessus l'épaule de Regina, déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Je crois que nous sommes arrivées.

La reine se retourna et fit le même constat en découvrant la chaumière où se terrait Emma, un peu plus loin en contrebas.

\- Allons-y, répondit-elle simplement, alors que les pulsations de son cœur s'emballaient de nouveau.

***

Alors qu'elles descendaient la pente, se dirigeant droit sur la maisonnette, la reine sentit tout à coup que quelque chose clochait.

\- Baissez-vous ! Cria-t-elle à Blanche au moment où une boule de feu émergeait de nulle part et fonçait droit sur elles.

Mais Regina se rendit compte presque aussitôt que c'était elle seule qui était visée. Cela ne la surprit pas le moins du monde, et elle évita sans peine la boule de feu lancée par la Ténébreuse, la transformant d'un geste de la main en une inoffensive boule de neige qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

\- Allons Emma, je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi, la provoqua la reine, fidèle à ses habitudes. Même s'il est vrai que je suis agréablement surprise par cet accueil si _chaleureux_.

Regina n'en menait pas large en vérité, car elle aurait dû se douter que grâce à la magie qui coulait à présent à flots dans ses veines, Emma pressentirait leur arrivée et leur réserverait un accueil digne de ce nom…  
Une fois de plus la reine avait été dépassée par les événements. Ses réflexes n'étaient décidément plus les mêmes ces derniers temps…

Emma, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas montrée, apparut subitement devant Regina dans un nuage de fumée noire. La brune eut alors le souffle coupé en découvrant _la m_ _é_ _chante Emma_ dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle songea, à la fois stupéfaite et admirative devant le nouveau style de la blonde, que les ténèbres lui allaient décidément à la perfection...

La Ténébreuse portait un ensemble de cuir noir moulant qui non seulement mettait ses courbes en valeur, mais lui conférait aussi une certaine assurance.  
Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon serré devaient aussi contribuer à lui donner cette apparence froide et redoutable.  
Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions devant cette nouvelle version d'Emma plus attirante que jamais.

\- Soyez sans crainte _Votre Majesté_ , lâcha finalement la Ténébreuse, tout aussi sarcastique. Je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

En disant ces mots, elle s'était lentement rapprochée de la reine. Leurs visages n'étaient plus désormais qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

\- Et je peux t'assurer que ma boule de feu ne ratera pas sa cible cette fois, reprit-elle dans un murmure, en regardant la reine droit dans les yeux.

Les lèvres de la Ténébreuse s'étirèrent alors en un sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon...


End file.
